Diskussionsfaden:Entchen001/@comment-78.55.128.27-20180109180810/@comment-35144412-20190310061350
Hi Anna, ist schon in Ordnung, dass du (in nächster Zeit) nicht sofort antworten wirst. Dann habe ich mehr Zeit mir was in Bezug auf die TMNT Franchise einfallen zu lassen. Dass diese drei Serien im selben Universum spielen ist mir bekannt. Hätte auch zu gerne gesehen wie die 2012-Turtles es mit echten Trollen zu tun bekommen hätten. Bei bösen Trollen muss ich an die Fantasy-Horrorfilme Troll (1986) und Troll 2 denken. Die Trolle in diesen Filmen sind gefährliche Geschöpfe (keineswegs wie diese kitschigen Versionen im Film Trolls). Die gute Nachricht, sie sind Vegetarier. Die schlechte Nachricht, sie verwandeln Menschen in Gemüse um sie zu fressen. Hier der Trailer zu Troll. Da wird ein kleines Mädchen von einem bösen Troll gefangen, der dann ihre Gestalt ein Apartment in Angst und Schrecken versetzt: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-JrmQl3E9zk Und hier der Trailer zu Troll 2. Da gerät eine Familie in eine Kleinstadt, die von Trollen unterwandert wird. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CkNB0w1fYKk Naja, die Turtles würden sowohl die kleinen Versionen als auch die massig riesigen bekämpfen. Es gibt einfach verschiedene Formen von Schurken: Der böse Doppelgänger/Zwilling: Der ist ein böses Spiegelbild, welches das Gegenteil vom Helden darstellt. Beispiel ist Bizarro, der böse Klon von Superman. Der Diktator/Kriegsherr: Bösewichte, die aus Machtgier zum Beispiel Königreiche an sich reißen und darüber herrschen wollen. Beispiele sind Sauron (Der Herr der Ringe), Palpatine (Star Wars) und Freezer (Dragonball Z) Gegenpol zum Helden: Schurken, die ihre Rollen und das von ihnen verursachte Chaos als Gegengewicht zu Helden ansehen. Beispiele sind der Joker aus The Dark Knight und Agent Smith aus der Matrix-Trilogie. Geisteskranker/Soziopath: Bösewichte, die überhaupt keinen Grund für ihre Taten haben bzw. der Grund wird in den erzählten Geschichten nicht offenbart. Beispiele sind Edward Hyde (Der seltsame Fall des Dr. Jekyll und Mr. Hyde) und Pennywise aus ES von Stephen King. Rächer: Bösewichte, die in ihrer Vergangenheit schlecht behandelt wurden oder ein anderes schreckliches Schicksal erlitten haben. Beispiele sind das Phantom der Oper, Mr. Freeze aus den Batman-Comics, Andrew aus dem Film Cronicle – Wozu bist du fähig? und Ravenna aus Snow White and the Huntsman. meiner besten Freunde meint, dass die größten Bösewichte oft gute Menschen waren, die vom Leben enttäuscht wurden. Shredder aus der 2012-Serie würde ich sowohl in der Kategorien Rächende und Machtgierige Bösewichte einordnen. Er ist auf Rache aus, weil Hamato Yoshi die Frau geheiratet hatte, die er selbst liebte und aus der Eifersucht wurde Hass als er von seiner wahren Herkunft erfuhr und sich dadurch um sein Leben betrogen fühlte und dann darauf bestrebt ist die Macht über die kriminelle Unterwelt zu erlangen. Aber in erster Linie wollte er Rache an Hamato Yoshi/Splinter weil er ihm die alleinige Schuld an Tang Shens Tod gibt. Die Referenz auf 96 Hours würde natürlich zu den IDW-Comics passen. Stelle es mir einfach so vor, wenn die Turtles dabei wären: Der Ex-Agent hat einen Mann gefangen, der weiß wo seine Tochter ist und hat ihn an einem Stuhl gefesselt. Er macht sich nun bereit die mit Leitungen verbundenen Moniereisen in dessen Schenkel zu stoßen. Leonardo: Was tun sie da! Ex-Agent: Er macht einen auf hart. Solche Menschen sind nur hart solange es ihnen nicht selbst an den Kragen geht. Wenn er unter Strom steht, dann wird er sagen, wo meine Tochter ist. Ansonsten wird in seinem Körper solange Strom fließen bis sein Herz kollabiert. Leonardo: Das ist unmenschlich! Das sind keine zulässigen Methoden! Ex-Agent: Unmenschlich? Was solche Leute mit ihren Taten unschuldigen Familien antun, das ist unmenschlich. Was weißt du schon von Menschlichkeit? Deine Brüder und du seid nicht einmal Menschen. Also sage mir nicht, was menschlich ist. Leonardo: Selbst, wenn sie damit ihre Tochter und auch andere Mädchen retten. Der Zweck heiligt nicht immer die Mittel. Ex-Agent: Wir sind nicht hier um über Ethik und Moral zu debattieren. Es geht um das Leben meiner Tochter und auch vieler unschuldiger Mädchen. Ich habe im Laufe meiner langen Karriere gelernt, dass Menschen sehr tief sinken können. Auch gute Menschen können Böses tun. Ich war nie ein Ehemann und Vater wie aus dem Bilderbuch, doch ich liebe mein Kind bedingunglos. Für mein Kind bin ich bereit alles zu Opfern was ich noch habe, meine Seele habe ich bereits geopfert. Also lass mich den Kerl auf meine Art verhören. Leonardo: Dann musst du erst an mir vorbei. Es würde natürlich zwischen den Turtles und dem Ex-Agenten viele ethisch-moralische Konflikte geben bis sie es schließlich gemeinsam schaffen die Tochter und weitere Mädchen zu retten. Dann wünsche ich dir viel Glück, dass du das bekommst, was du dir wünschst. Die Crossover-Comics Batman/TMNT sind wirklich klasse Auf Deutsch sind nur 10 Bände der Turtles-IDW herausgebracht worden. Seitdem besorge ich mir die Originalfassungen und verstehe die Inhalte problemlos. Und vergiss nicht auch noch das Crossover Ghostbusters/Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (orig. Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters). Und auch das Crossover Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles / Usagi Yojimbo, wo der Samurai-Hase Usagi auf die IDW Turtles trifft. Ich habe mich auch an weiteren Crossover-Comics erfreuen können: Justice League/Power Rangers – Die Power Rangers geraten ins DC-Universum und stoßen auf die Justice League und ihr Erzfeind Lord Zedd verbündet sich mit Brainiac, dem Todfeind der Justice League. He-Man und the Masters of the Universe/ThunderCats – He-Man und die Masters of the Universe müssen sich mit den ThunderCats verbünden, da Skeletor und Mum-Ra die Existenz der dritten Erde und Eternia gefährden. (Hier ist das Intro zur Serie ThunderCats: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HcGNqrAtsgg Die Serie habe ich mir als kleiner Junge gerne angesehen.) Den Machern von Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles hätte doch klar sein müssen, dass viele TMNT-Fans nicht positiv darauf reagieren würden. Der Humor ist einfach nur platt und die Gestaltung gefällt mir wahrlich nicht. So viel Potential auf schlimmste vergeudet. Trotzdem ist eine zweite Staffel in Planung. Nähere Infos über Shinigami wären wirklich toll gewesen. Könnte mir vorstellen, dass was Dramatisches passiert, das Shinigami betrifft und sie sich dann gegenüber Michelangelo öffnet. Ein schurkischer Zauberer, der an Gellert Grindelwald angelehnt ist wäre doch wirklich was für die 2012-Turtles gewesen. Den Film fand ich so richtig packend und sehr dramatisch. Das asiatische Tierwesen fand ich ganz drollig. Ich glaube bei einer Dame wie Rowling weiß man nicht was sie als nächstes tun wird. Bin auf jeden Fall auf das Finale von Game of Thrones gespannt. Mal sehen wie bittersüß es sein wird. Die Drachenavatare der 2003-Turtles finde ich wirklich faszinierend. Besonders die von Leonardo und Raphael gefallen mir ungemein. Die Drachenversionen der TMNT hätten mir in der 2012-Serie gefallen und ich würde es auch in den IDW-Comics toll finden. Natürlich wäre dies vorübergehend, mit der Betonung auf vorübergehend. Für die 2012-Serie hätte ich mir auch Drachen gewünscht, keine weiteren Dämondrachen versteht sich. Als Gastsprecher hätte ich folgende Schauspieler favorisiert: Rachel Weisz (sie sprach die Drachendame Saphira in der Eragon-Verfilmung) Benedict Cumberbatch (er sprach ja Smaug in der Hobbit-Trilogie) Charles Dance (könnte ihn mir durchaus als Sprecher eines Drachen vorstellen) Eva Green (sie könnte ich mir durchaus als Sprecherin eines weiblichen Drachen vorstellen) Ja, so würde ich es mir auch bei einem Crossover zwischen TMNT/Zurück in die Zukunft vorstellen. Während Mikey und Marty herumalbern und Donnie und der Doc über Wissenschaft plaudern würde Leo der einzig nüchterne bleiben und Raphael würde sich über Marty und Mikey amüsieren bis sie dann zusammenarbeiten müssen um zu verhindern, dass der DeLorean für böse Zwecke missbraucht werden könnte. Allen voran würden Marty und der Doc darauf bestrebt sein wieder in ihre Realität zurückzukehren. Wie schon mal erwähnt würde ich mir ein Crossover-Comic zwischen Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles und Power Rangers vorstellen. Sie sollte auf jeden Fall origineller sein als das Crossover zwischen den Serien Die Ninja Turtles und Power Rangers in Space. Auch ein Crossover zwischen den Turtles und Sherlock Holmes würde ich gut finden. Etwa so ähnlich wie die 1987-Turtles-Episode Der Zeitwirbel, wo die Turtles es mit Professor Moriarty zu tun bekommen und es dann zur Begegnung mit Sherlock Holmes und Dr. Watson kommt. IDW Publishing habe ich mal angeschrieben, ob es mal ein Crossover mit dem Marvel Universum kommen könnte. Schön wäre es sicher, natürlich gibt es da rechtliche Hindernisse. Ein Crossover zwischen den Turtles und X-Men wäre schon cool. Ich würde auch Spider-Man, Iron Man, die Fantastic Four und Doctor Strange favorisieren. Ich wünsche dir jedenfalls viel Glück in der Schule. Ich sage einfach nur bis bald und alles Gute. Robert